The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Freesia plant, botanically known as Freesia×hybrida, commercially used as a potted Freesia plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zafretweet’.
The new Freesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Freesia plants with numerous large and attractive flowers.
The new Freesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in April, 2001 of a proprietary Freesia×hybrida selection identified as code number 95-3-1247P-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Freesia×hybrida selection identified as code number 95-3-2607P02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Freesia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Freesia plant by corms and cormlets in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since September, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Freesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.